Dolphin Trainer
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Requested by: abstrusenerd (From Tumblr) Read it to Find out! SasuNaru Drabble Challenge.


**Dolphin Trainer** –

**Requested by**: abstrusenerd _(From Tumblr)_

**By**: iUchihaSasuke

(AU because, I can't really see dolphins in the story, well I can but… this is going to be short/slightly rushed because I didn't, please forgive any errors, like I said…. I have Writer's block. I am sorry that it took forever, I worked eleven days straight (Overnight!) and it screwed me up) T for Mild Language and Boy-Boy Stuffs; 3 (I write AU Better anyways oh and one more thing, I apologize for the OOCness, I didn't want to make Naruto a complete moron) I know I change tenses a lot… I'm trying to work on that.

* * *

It was another bright early morning in Konoha City, inside a quant small apartment complex and in a room on the second floor, third from the right you can hear the shrill of an alarm clock brought through the silence. An arm stuck out of a bright orange blanket, with a yawn the figure slowly made his way out of the blankets and headed to the bathroom and got ready for the day, starting the shower the young man began to peel his clothing off before stepping into the shower when the mirror in the bathroom began to fog up, sighing softly he stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to cover his body.

Grabbing his shampoo he wet his hair before putting an amount on his hands and lathered the shampoo into his hands before lathering it into his hair scrubbing it in, sighing softly before rinsing it out, he isn't even sure why he is even washing his hair, he was going to work.

Are you wondering who this man is? Well, let's introduce him to you now,

This is Uzumaki Naruto, age 21, male, he has blond hair and bright blue eyes; you're wondering what job he has? Well, he works at the city's Sea World, he doesn't have the grandest job but he still enjoys it; he has the job of tour guide of the aquarium area, he especially loved giving tours to groups of children, their bright eyes lighting up at the sight of all the different fish and other water-dwelling animals. All their questions can sometimes overwhelm the blond but he's normally able to answer them.

Stepping out of the shower Naruto grabbed a towel and wrapped one around his waist and another began to towel dry his hair, moving to the sink he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth, after spitting out the paste and swishing his mouth with mouthwash he cleaned out the sink before heading to his bedroom; going to his dresser he pulled out boxers before moving to his closet he pulled out a nice and clean uniform and began to get dressed and went out of the door toward work.

**Meanwhile…**

On the other side of town another young man was too taking his morning shower, washing his body and hair and then getting dressed for work. Instead of a typical uniform, business suit or anything else _normal_, or normally what people would wear to work, this young man, who had bluish black hair, styled like a duck's butt, and dark onyx eyes with fair skin; was zipping up his black with a dark blue trim wet suit, on the arm in big white lettering it said, "Sea World" and in smaller letters, "Konoha"; he too worked at the Konoha's Sea World, but as a Dolphin Trainer. This is Uchiha Sasuke, every girl wants him and most guys hate him for it, but he isn't interested. Since this young man was the age of 12, being 22 at the moment, he knew he preferred guys over girls. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a button down blue shirt he headed toward the door and put his shoes on, grabbing his keys, before heading out toward his work.

On the way to their work both had stopped for breakfast, at different places, Sasuke getting a tomato and cheese omelet from a pancake shop and Naruto settling for a traditional breakfast sandwich, after they had eaten, both headed to work. A few moments later they both were parking in parking spaces and then walking into the main building, holding the door open, Sasuke motioned for Naruto to walk in before him. Blushing lightly Naruto gave him a shy smile and a word of thanks before entering into the building before Sasuke and opened the second set of doors motioning for Sasuke. With a smirk Sasuke moved into the door after Naruto and gave him small thanks as the second door was opened for him and headed toward his area of the job.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he walked away the blush still on his face, he has never seen the other young man before, then again; he is normally not _this_ early, at least. Moving to the staff lounge and to his locker, he shoved his items into it and locked his locker and headed to clock in and get ready for the day's tours.

Looking over his shoulder Sasuke watched Naruto from afar as he moved to the aquarium locker rooms, heading into them he ignored the other people in the room and headed to his personal locker and began to put his items into it and began to peel his clothes off his wet suit, heading into the bathroom and to a stall, reaching back he unzip it to use the restroom, then zipped it back up when he was done. Putting on his whistle around his neck, He exited the locker room and heading to his pool and heading to the back and grabs his buckets of fish, heading out into the pool, placing his buckets down he blew on his whistle a couple of times and awaiting for the dolphin appear and began to do his normal routine.

**An Hour Later… **

While Sasuke was in the process of entertaining the crowd with the dolphins, Naruto on the other hand was bored out of his mind, his supervisor told him there wasn't any scheduled tours and was free to roam the building freely, so he decided to do just that, also he wanted to find that handsome young man he saw earlier that morning, he blushed thinking about the attractive young man, he pressed his fingers together looking around thinking, he didn't even notice which way he went. Sighing softly he dropped his arms to his side. Deciding to just wander around he began to walk around, well it was near lunch time so he decided to go get his lunch.

It was Sasuke's break time and he was hungry, extremely hungry from all of the swimming he was doing with the dolphins, heading to the break room, with a towel around his waist, he sat at a table with his tomato and cheese sandwich biting it vigorously, he only packed a sandwich, chips, fruit snacks and an orange. Light lunch because he has to go back and swim for another five hours.

Walking into the break-room with his lunch, he went over to the sink and began to pour instant hot water into his cup of ramen, setting the cup of ramen onto the counter and placed his chopsticks on top of it, allowing it to steep he headed over to the fridge opening it and getting out a can of coke, grabbing it he headed over to the table, blinking he finally noticed Sasuke was there.

Sasuke saw the blond male that he had met earlier that morning, he watched him get his ramen ready then get a drink from the fridge, a very unhealthy lunch, that's for sure. He gave the blond a smirk, causing the blond to blush and look away, he found it extremely adorable. Naruto blushed at the smirk then moved back over to his ramen, taking his cup of ramen he moved over to the table and sat down across from Sasuke.

They ate in silence for a little while before Naruto spoke up, fidgeting in his seat, "Um… Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, thank you again for holding the door for me this morning..." Sasuke, who was eating his chips now gave him a small nod, "Uchiha Sasuke," he replied to him, "I am a Dolphin Trainer, how about you?" he asks the blond, no Naruto, knowing that he was going to ask. Naruto looked at him in awe; he's always loved dolphins ever since he was a child, "Really? That's awesome 'ttebayo, I'm just… a tour guide, but I know a lot about marine life..."

Sasuke finished his chips and took a sip of his water, "That's good, I've met a lot of the past tour guides that didn't know shit about the animals they were suppose to talk about." Naruto nodded agreeing with him, "I know, I've met a few of them, they think they're know-it-alls, but I normally show them," Naruto said with a grin, "So… Um… How many dolphins do you work with? That's awesome by the way!" he said finishing his ramen and taking out an apple from his lunch and began to eat it; Sasuke just stared at the blond , surprised that he had an apple with him, he approved though. Sasuke began to peel his orange and eat it as they talked, "Currently I'm only working with two, because the third is due very soon, I'm actually quite excited to meet the new baby, I haven't thought up a name yet though…" he told Naruto, who for some reason was _very_ easy to talk to.

Naruto's eyes lit up at hearing one of the dolphins were close to birth, "That's awesome, I've watched documentaries of dolphin's giving birth, but… man you're so lucky!" Sasuke just smirked at the blond, who decided to study the apple he was eating, "Truthfully, this is the first time for me to witness it, I'm slightly nervous about the whole ordeal, so I am going to be staying here at the aquarium until she has the calf (Looked it up, it is calf) and a week after… "

Naruto looked back at him with a head tilt, "Yeah? Tell me you won't be here alone!" Sasuke finished his orange and gathered up his trash, he put it into his brown bag and pushed it down, "Well… I was a bit of an overachiever…" Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?" Naruto asked finishing up his own lunch looking to Sasuke. Sasuke moved a hand to the back of his neck with a light blush on his pale cheeks, which Naruto noticed, as he spoke, "Well, I Mastered in marine biology with a bachelor in marine veterinary…" Naruto opened his mouth in aw, "Wow… That's a lot of school, erm… if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? I'm 26, if you were wondering." Sasuke gave him a nod, he was curious, "Oh? We are the same age, If you are wondering, I graduated early and went straight into college when I was eighteen, I took most of my basics during high school… not meaning to sound bragging but, I was more into schooling than anything else, boring, I know…" he said with a shrug, he watched Naruto though. Naruto just smiled at him, "I was the number one dumbass in school but look at me now," waves a hand, "I have a bachelor in marine biology but that's all, really. I've wanted to go to veterinary school but I'm not really sure I'm up for it… Oh, I have a minor in education, for a while I wanted to be a teacher, changed though." It was Naruto's turn to rub the back of his neck.

Looking at the clock Sasuke silently cursed to himself, "I better get back to work, I'm sure the dolphins are as hungry as I was… Listen, if you want, you can stay the night with me tonight, I'm sure they won't mind, I could use the company..." he says before even thinking about it, "If you want, I'd understand if not, since we've just met…" he adds as he stood up from his chair and throwing his trash away; Naruto stood up with him grinning, "I would love too, I will just need to go home and get some things." Sasuke nodded, "Good. Meet me at the entrance around closing," he says giving Naruto a wave and heading out and back toward the aquarium.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he walked away before spazzing out in the break room throwing his trash into the bin he ran out and toward the area where he works and for the rest of the day was giddy and extremely happy.

Sasuke too was happy and he knew that the dolphins would sense it so they made happy clicks and other vocalizations at him and he returned them as he fed them, looking around and seeing he was alone, he began to tell the dolphins of the young man he had met and was going to stay with him during the birth of a calf, after feeding the two dolphins he mostly works with he moves from them to the third dolphin he cares for, the one pregnant, and fed her and too told her about the young man that he met and was going to keep him company and the dolphin gave him happy clicks as he told her.

A/N: (If you wish for me to continue it and make it into a fic, leave comments)


End file.
